Alien
The Alien, known for the film franchise of the same name, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. About the Alien The Alien, or officially known as Xenomorph XX121, is a primary antagonistic species of the Alien and Predator action-horror film franchise. The Alien is a recurring major threat, and while its exact characteristics and appearance change between movies, it remains one of the most dangerous creatures in the known universe. The Xenomorph's life-cycle is arguably their most iconic feature; they start life as an egg (or Ovomorph) laid by the monstrous Queen. When a living being that isn't one of their own comes into physical contact or close range within the egg's radius, it will "hatch" and reveal the spider-like Facehugger. The Facehugger's purpose is to attach itself to the victim's face and orally transmit a Xenomorph embryo down the victim's throat. The victim remains in a comatose state during the process, which can take several hours - once the process is complete, the Facehugger will detach itself and die. Gestation of the embryo is incredibly quick, only taking a few hours for it to fully develop. Once the new Alien is ready to hatch, it will violently force itself through the host's rib cage and tear itself out of their chest (which has led to this stage being called a Chestburster). The larval Alien promptly flees from its host and seeks out a safe hiding spot as it rapidly molts into a fully-grown Xenomorph. The resulting adult can take on a variety of unique forms, depending on the species it was incubated in. Xenomorphs are immensely hostile and aggressive towards other life-forms. In most cases, they will either immediately attack other creatures on sight or take them to their nest for harvesting, but they may also stalk their prey for a time in order to ambush them later. Life-forms that are not suitable for harvest are generally ignored. The entire Xenomorph species lives to propagate itself by using any and all lifeforms in whatever ecosystem they've infected to grow their numbers and spread even further. Every nest usually contains a Queen that will instruct the other Xenomorphs on their duties, acting somewhat like a hive mind - larger nests may also include Praetorians, advanced Alien variants that protect the nest from intruders. Regardless, they are still able to function without a Queen. Aliens are also known for their constant association with the Yautja species (better known as Predators). The latter views the Aliens as the "ultimate prey"; those few hunters who survive encounters with the Xenomorphs receive great praise from fellow Predators. In Mortal Kombat X, a Xenomorph is depicted being born from a Tarkatan warrior, creating a new, and exclusively unique variation of the Alien. Appearance The Alien retains its standard bio-mechanical skeletal appearance carried over from its namesake series, retaining the black chitinous hide, ribbed sides, double-fingers, inner-jaws, and segmented tail with barbed tip, but also possesses several noticeable differences from the classic look of the creature. The Alien is much bulkier in comparison to the leaner figure of the standard Drone and Warrior castes of the film series, with the tube like protrusions emerging from its back being much shorter than normal. The elongated cylindrical skull is also much shorter, almost spherical, and the Alien possesses more exposed fanged teeth along its mouth, one of the more obvious inheritances it takes up from its Tarkatan host. The most obvious physical distinction this Alien has when compared to its film counterparts are the ridged 'sheathes' along its forearms that hold its Tarkatan Blades. Unlike the smooth, sword-like standard Tarkatan Blades, the Alien's are segmented like its tail and have the same dark coloring of its chitinous hide. While the head of the Alien has been depicted as the smooth style of the original Drone caste, its Takartan variation gives it the ridged head of the Warrior caste and its Konjurer variant gives it the larger crest of a Praetorian. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' The Xenomorphs had descended on Outworld long ago, but the dormant eggs they left behind were only recently found. The leader of the Tarkatan patrol had picked up one of the leathery orbs, only to have it burst open and its occupant latch itself to his face. Later, after the "facehugger" had fallen off, the Alien progeny burst from the unfortunate Tarkatan's chest, bearing characteristics of both Xenomorph and host. It eluded the rest of the Tarkatan soldiers and eventually killed them. The creature now roams Outworld, looking for more hosts. Its amazing strength and animal fury make Alien almost unstoppable. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Xenomorphs are structurally superior to most other lifeforms. They possess great strength, speed and agility, the ability to stick to walls, a cunning intelligence, and most notably, highly corrosive blood, giving them an incredible defense mechanism. These traits have led many to identify the species as the "perfect organism." Because of this, many humans have attempted to try to control and use them for their own personal gain, usually for military weapons. The Tarkatan-born Xenomorph retains all of these traits as well as a new feature; segmented blades located in sheathe-like appendages on its forearms. These blades are used to rip, slice and impale targets. As with every Xenomorph, this specimen also has an "inner jaw" in which it can shoot out of its mouth at great speeds, capable of effortlessly punching a hole though tissue and bone. Signature moves * Tail Flip: 'The Alien jumps in the air, while simultaneously rolling into a ball. It uses this form to squash the opponent. This is also possible to do in the air. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced versions are called '''Tail Slam, which does more damage and makes the opponent bounce, allowing players to extend their combo. * Xeno Strike: 'The Alien pounces onto the opponent and claws at them three times, before biting them in the shoulder. It then jumps off them. If the Alien is in the Tarkatan variation, it will use its arm-blades to attack the opponent instead, though the damage output is the same. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version is called 'Xeno Pounce, '''in which at the end the Alien uses it's Tarkatan blades to impale the opponent and slide them to the far end of the stage. * '''Tail Snag: '''The Alien wraps its tail around the opponent's legs and downs them. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version is called '''Tail Slam, which has the Alien trip the opponent and then impale the opponent's gut with it's tail. It then lifts them up and throws them away. * Low Krawl: The Alien crawls to the back side of the opponent, inflicting damage in the side area. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Quick Dash, which is quicker and the Xenomorph doesn't go too far, allowing players to make or continue a combo. * Exo Sting: 'Using its acid-tipped tail, the Alien flings acid onto the opponent, which does damage over time. This can be done in the air as well. ''(MKX - Acidic Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called 'Exo Splash, '''in which the Alien shoots two acid sprays instead of one. * '''Acid Blood: '''The Alien claws at its dome, creating a puddle of acid on the floor. The move can also flinch the opponent. ''(MKX - Acidic Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Erosive Blood, '''which has the Alien claw at it's chest, causing heaps of acid blood to gush out onto the floor. * '''Ovomorph: '''The Alien spawns an Alien egg. Inputting the command for '''Ovomorph '''again or if the opponent is in close proximity of the egg causes a Facehugger to come out. It latches onto the opponent's face, knocking the opponent out. This can be summoned from afar or near the player. ''(MKX - Konjurer Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called 'Advanced Ovomorph, '''which spawns the egg faster. The egg also has a much larger radius. * '''Drone Drop: '''The Alien roars loudly, which summons a Drone that jumps onto the opponent, knocking them down. This can also be done from afar or near the Alien. ''(MKX - Konjurer Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called '''Drone Slams, which pop-up the opponent, allowing the player to continue combos. * Tarkatan Rush: The Alien uses its Tarkatan Blades to stab the opponent two times. The Player is then allowed to continue the attack, by either doing Painful Slam, Blade Sweep, or Nail and Impale. ''(MKX - Tarkatan Variation)'' ** Straight Slice: 'After slicing its opponent overhead, the Alien then stabs the opponent. This attack is required to do either '''Painful Slam, Blade Sweep, or Nail and Impale. ' ** '''Painful Slam: '''After using '''Straight Slice, '''The Alien jumps up and slams its claws against the opponent's shoulder. ** '''Blade Sweep: '''After using '''Straight Slice, '''The Alien uses its blades to sweep the opponent's legs. ** '''Nail and Impale: '''After using '''Straight Slice, '''The Alien impales its opponent, lifts them up, then slams them onto the ground. The enhanced version does more damage and pops up the opponent, allowing extension of combos. ** The enhanced version of Tarkatan Rush''' is Tarkatan Fury, '''which does more damage. * '''Chop Chop: Using its Tarkatan Blades, the Alien spins its arms around like a helicopter, dealing damage to the arms, similar to its Tarkatan host.(MKX - Tarkatan Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Chop Chop Shop, 'in which at the end, The Alien impales the opponent in the gut with its tail, then throws them away. * '''Blade Spin: '''The Alien uses its blades and spins around, damaging the opponent then sweeps them of the floor with its tail. ''(MKX - Tarkatan Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Spinner, '''which shows instead of the Alien sweeping the opponent, it uses its tail to slam onto the opponent's head, bouncing them up. This allows for a combo extension or creater. Other Moves * '''Throw: '''The Alien grabs its opponent and bites them on the neck. It then uses its tail to stab its opponent through the jaw, then it throws them away. X-Ray Move: * '''Survival: '''After stabbing the opponent in the gut with its blades, the Alien then proceeds to stab it multiple times in the chest with it's tail, breaking several ribs. It stabs him/her yet again, but this time, the Alien lifts the opponent over itself, slamming his opponent's face on the ground, breaking their jaw. The Alien then slowly crawls onto its opponent's back, grabbing their head, then headbites it with its inner jaw, going through the skull. Fatalities * '''Killer Queen: The screen goes black for a moment, and then the opponent is suddenly impaled through the chest by a Xenomorph Queen's tail. The Queen moves in closer and puts her hands on the opponent's shoulders while simultaneously stabbing her tail even further through the chest. Then finally, after snarling, the Queen completely tears the opponent in half, leaving both the upper body and lower body to fall on the ground. (MKX) Despite the name of this fatality, the Xenomorph that kills the opponent is not actually a Queen. It is instead a Praetorian as it only has two arms, while Queens have four. * Deadly Hybrid: The Alien extends its blades, and stabs the opponent while lifting them up, in a similar fashion to Baraka's Blade Lift 'Fatality. The Alien then uses its inner jaw to impale the opponent's head, before dropping their body onto the ground. (''MKX) Brutalities * 'Brutality #1 - Slash and Bash: '''The Alien pulls the opponent's legs off with his tail, then proceeds to stab them in the gut, lift them up, and then throw their lifeless body away. * '''Brutality #2 - Little Head: '''The Alien proceeds to bite them in the neck twice. It then looks at his opponent one final time before it's inner jaw shoots out, going through their mouth. * '''Brutality #3 - Acid Burn: '''After jumping in the air, the alien then fires acid from his tail, which reaches the opponent's face, burning it instantly. The opponent screams while their face is burning, then dies. * '''Brutality #4 - Alien Baby: '''After summoning an Alien egg, the Facehugger comes out of it, latching onto the opponent's face. The opponent struggles for a bit, before getting knocked out. The Facehugger then dies and a Chestburster bursts out of the opponent's chest. After a few seconds, it jumps out and crawls away. * '''Brutality #5 - The Slicer: '''Using his Tarkatan blades, The Alien spins his arms around like a helicopter, while in front of the opponent, cutting off their arms. After that, he uses his tail to stab his opponent in the gut, killing them, then throws their dead body away. Ending *'Mortal Kombat X: "The Alien tore through Shinnok's flesh, reducing him to a bloody pulp. The creature then returned to its nest in Outworld. It continued to venture forth looking for suitable hosts for use in establishing a new hive. The Alien found more than a few intriguing species and dragged them back to its lair. Once a queen had been spawned, the Alien's new hive multiplied quickly and spread unchecked throughout the realm. Emperor Kotal Kahn attempted to save Outworld in a desperate final attack on the Aliens' main nesting ground. The attack failed. Outworld belonged to the Aliens." Trivia *The manner in which the Xenomorph Queen stabs through the opponent and tears them in half in Killer Queen is directly referencing the method in which a Xenomorph Queen dispatched the android Bishop in Aliens. The Queen shown in the fatality has the large fangs of a Takartan-born Xenomorph and is lacking secondary arms, while the Queen shown in the Arcade ending matches the caste's depiction in the Alien film series. This suggests the "Queen" seen in the fatality is actually a Praetorian, as that cast of Xenomorph is somewhere in between a Queen and a Warrior and has attributes of both. *Many of the Alien's combo names are references to the first two movies of the franchise: **Kombos Here Kitty, Kitty, Lucky Star, Narcissus, Zeta II, Special Orders, Kane's Son, Warning Beacon, S.O.S and Break Quarantine are all references to the first movie Alien whilst the combo Bug Hunt is a reference to the second, Aliens. *A Shokan Xenomorph can be seen during its ending, with Goro seen hanging behind the Alien. There is also a pair of Aliens that appear to have been birthed from Ferra and Torr. *When the Predator performs his Skinned Alive Brutality on Alien, it will lose its head instead of actually getting skinned to the muscles. *When the Alien wins a match without a Fatality or Brutality, it walks up to the screen, which then goes to black. The opponent is shown trapped and bound in an Alien nest, grunting in pain before a newly-born Xenomorph bursts through their chest, killing them. This makes the Alien one of three characters in Mortal Kombat X who will always kill the opponent after a match, the others being Corrupted Shinnok and the Predator. *Depending on the opponent, the Chestburster that appears post-match or in the Alien Baby Brutality may take on a different appearance from it standard form depending on the opponent. **When used on the Predator, the chestburster is a Predalien from the ''Alien vs. Predator ''crossover franchise. **When used on Tremor, the chestburster is not covered in blood and has rock-like skin. **When used on its Mirror Match and Mileena, the chestburster has a Takartan's large fangs and little cheek spikes, and spikes on its sides. **If the Alien Baby brutality is used on Jason Voorhees, holding down on the D-Pad causes the chestburster that comes out to have a hockey mask. However, this does not happen in the Alien's outro. **If the Alien Baby brutality is used on Triborg, holding down on the D-Pad causes the resulting Chestburster to be wreathed in electricity. As with Jason, this does not occur in the Alien's outro. **Most of the MKX roster will have a special chestburster coming out of them, like Johnny Cage's with sunglasses, Kung Lao's with his hat, and Sub-Zero with his ice mask. This only occurs in the Alien Baby brutality. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tarkatans Category:Minor Characters